VKook - Drable Song Collection
by TanpaNama52
Summary: No summary. Just drable collection. Drable ketiga : AKU TAK SANGGUP LAGI "Hurt Song" wanna review?
1. Dia

**Title : Dia**

**Cast : VKook**

**Genre : Shonen –Ai, BoysxBoys, Romantic for song.**

**Author : Tanpa Nama**

**ooOOoo**

**Recommended Song : Sammy Simorangkir – Dia**

**ooOOoo**

"Cek... Cek... Cek..."

Terlihat hilir mudik siswa Boys High School ditengah lapangan mempersiapkan acara untuk pembukaan festival mereka nanti malam. Di atas panggung dua orang terlihat sedang mengecek _sound audio _dan juga dua penyanyi yang berasal dari siswa kelas duabelas.

_Namja _yang memakai kacamata berpipi tembem dan gigi kelinci itu bernama Jung Kook. Sementara sahabatnya yang satunya bernama Ji Min. Di bawah panggung terlihat sang ketua panitia yang tidak lain adalah Sang Ketua osis sedang mengkoordinir anggota lainnya. Sang Ketua Osis yang bernama Kim Tae Hyung itu terlihat cukup tegas dalam memerintah anggotanya. Eksprsinya tidak pernah luntur. Datar.

Jung Kook tersenyum simpul memperhatikan wajah tampan dan serius sang ketua osis. Sebuah ide terlintas didalam benaknya. Dia menarik kursi yang akan digunakannya untuk menyanyi nanti dan sebuah _stand mic _yang ia sejajarkan dengan mulutnya.

Ji Min melirik kearah Jung Kook dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sahabatnya itu seolah berkata 'apa yang ingin kau lakukan Kookie?'

Jung Kook menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul kembali. Ia menarik sebuah gitar kepangkuannya. Menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Lalu jemarinya mulai memetik senar gitar yang langsung menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana termasuk sang ketua osis.

_**Dia...**_

_**Hanya dia di duniaku...**_

_**Dia...**_

_**Hanya dia di mataku...**_

Tae Hyung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke panggung membalas tatapan Jung Kook diam-diam mengukir senyum tipis.

_**Dunia terasa telah menghilang...**_

_**Tanpa ada dia di hidupku...**_

Jung Kook melempar senyumnya melihat Tae Hyung yang sekarang sedang bersidekap dada menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Namun, Jung Kook tahu. Hanya Jung Kook yang tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibalik tatapan datar itu.

_**Sungguh sebuah tanya yang terindah...**_

_**Bagaimana dia merenggut sadarku...**_

_**Tak perlu ku bermimpi yang indah...**_

_**Karena ada dia di hidupku...**_

Semua siswa yang menonton Jung Kook berseru heboh. Jarang sekali, _namja _dengan sejuta talenta itu mengeluarkan suara emasnya didepan semua orang tanpa disuruh. Apalagi, lagu yang dinyanyikan Jung Kook terdengar sangat romantis.

_**Ku ingin dia yang sempurna...**_

_**Untuk diriku yang biasa...**_

_**Ku ingin hatinya...**_

_**Ku ingin cintanya...**_

_**Ku ingin semua yang ada pada dirinya...**_

Jung Kook menutup matanya sejenak mengenang masa lalunya. Ia kembali membuka iris matanya yang langsung bertubrukan dengan iris mata sang Ketua osis yang di idolakan oleh _yeoja-yeoja _yang berada di Girl High School. Kembali Jung Kook mengukir senyum masih mendendangkan nyanyian romantisnya.

_**Ku hanya manusia biasa...**_

_**Tuhan bantuku tuk berubah...**_

_**Tuk miliki dia...**_

_**Tuk bahagiakan dia...**_

_**Tuk menjadi seorang yang sempurna...**_

_**Untuk dia...**_

Tepat saat Jung Kook menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Tae Hyung sang ketua osis sudah berdiri didepannya diatas panggung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang lain.

"Jadi, Jeon Jung Kook?"

Jung Kook menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendongak menatap Tae Hyung. "Apa?"

CUP...

Jung Kook mengerjap berkali-kali merasakan pipinya akan segera memerah setelah mendapatkan kecupan kilat dari Tae Hyung. Terdengar seruan dari teman-teman mereka yang melihat kejadian itu. Jung Kook tersenyum simpul saat Tae Hyung merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"**Untuk apa kau mengharapkan aku jika pada kenyataannya aku adalah milikmu. Untuk apa kau berharap pada hatiku jika pada kenyataannya kau sudah memilikinya. Dan siapa bilang yang bilang kau itu biasa. Bagiku kaulah yang tersempurna"**

"**Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jung Kook."**

**E.N.D**

Di tengah-tengah kegundahan dan kebosanan yang melanda saya. Saya menulis drable nggak penting seperti ini. Saya saking pusingnya sama sibuk sampai bosan sama yang namanya sibuk (?). Tapi ya udahlah, buat ngembaliin semangat biasanya saya nulis drable absurd kayak gini. Jadi maafkan saya jika ini jelek banget.

Cr Song : Sammy Simorangkir – Dia

Wanna review?


	2. Don't Go

**Title : Don't Go**

**Cast : VKook**

**Genre : Shonen –Ai, BoysxBoys, Hurt for song.**

**Author : TanpaNama52**

**ooOOoo**

**Recommended Song : Don't Go – Junsu 2PM ft. Lim Jung Hee**

**ooOOoo**

"_Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu datang, aku sudah pulang. Urusi saja urusanmu yang lebih penting di sana."_

Jung Kook membanting ponselnya berikut dengan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Hari ini adalah hari tahun kedua sejak dia resmi berpacaran dengan Tae Hyung sang ketua osis. Dan yang membuatnya kesal sekaligus kecewa, Tae Hyung tidak pernah hadir setiap di hari kencan mereka. Tae Hyung selalu saja sibuk dengan urusan osisnya.

_Tidak bisakah?_

Sekali saja. Hanya sekali saja mereka berkencan layaknya sepasang kekasih? Jung Kook mulai lelah. Mulai ragu dengan perasaan Tae Hyung padanya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan hubungan ini.

_Dan dia mungkin harus mengakhirinya—_

Jung Kook menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia kembali mengangkat panggilan yang terus saja membuat ponselnya berdering nyaring.

Jung Kook menutup matanya sejenak... dia menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin membuat orang diseberang sana terbelalak.

"_Mari kita akhiri hubungan ini..."_

Dan setetes air mata pun lolos dari pelupuk matanya...

**oooOOoOOooo**

"Ayolah Kookie, kami mohon. Hanya di bagian nyanyinya saja. Yah pleaseee?!"

Jung Kook menghembuskan nafasnya menatap Ji Min. Dia baru saja patah hati dan sekarang dia harus pentas untuk pertunjukan drama Ji Min. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak ikut klub drama sama seperti Ji Min. Tetapi, karena salah satu pemeran dramanya sedang berhalangan hadir dirinyalah yang harus menjadi pilihan terakhir Ji Min.

Jung Kook ingin menolak, tetapi dia juga tidak tega dengan sahabatnya yang _sexy _ini. Awalnya Jung Kook sama sekali tidak keberatan membantu Ji Min. Dia sama sekali tidak bermasalah untuk membantu Ji Min. Dia akan dengan sukarela melakukannya.

_Masalahnya adalah—_

Kenapa Jung Kook harus memakai pakaian _yeoja_. Hell! Dia itukan _namja_.

**oooOOoOOooo**

Entah rayuan apa yang dikatakan Ji Min padanya hingga sekarang Jung Kook harus menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin besar didepannya. Pantulan yang membuat Ji Min sedari tadi menahan tawanya.

Jung Kook benar-benar tidak percaya menatap dirinya yang sudah tersulap menjadi seorang _yeoja_. Jung Kook sepertinya harus kalah presepsi dengan Tae Hyung yang pernah mengatakannya cantik. _Ukh_—kenapa dia harus mengingat nama itu.

"Setelah ini, kau harus memberikan aku album terbaru Big Bang. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkannya."

Ji Min mengangkat jempolnya tidak sanggup mengelurkan suaranya atau dia akan tertawa saat itu juga.

**oooOOoOOooo**

Pentas drama pun dimulai...

Jung Kook bersiap dibelakang panggung melihat pentas drama yang sedang berlangsung sebelum bagiannya. Salah satu alasan yang membuat Jung Kook menolak permintaan Ji Min adalah karena yang menjadi lawannya adalah sang Ketua Osisi. Kim Tae Hyung.

"Sudah saatnya kau masuk. _Fighting_!"

Musik mulai mengalun berdentum dengan suara drum. Jung Kook melangkah masuk kedalam pentas menghampiri Tae Hyung yang berakting menjadi seorang pria yang tidak pernah memperdulikan kekasihnya.

"_Cocok sekali dengan kisahku." _Iner Jung Kook.

**ooo**

_**Gajima... gajima nal jiwoborigetdan  
**__(Jangan pergi.. jangan pergi) __**  
Gojitmal dasin hajima geuron mareun hajima  
**__(Jangan berbohong seperti kau akan menghapusku)_

Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung dengan tatapan kebencian. Lirik yang dinyanyikan Tae Hyung sepertinya memang untuknya.

_**Gotjimal da gotgjimal  
**__(Bohong... Jangan bohong)_

_**Geuron maeumedo omneun mallo nal  
**__(Kau terlambat melihat perpisahan kita seperti ini menakutkanku)  
__**Japjina imi non neujotjana...  
**__(Menakutkanku, melihat kita berhadapan seperti ini...)_

Tae Hyung meraih tangan Jung Kook mencoba menatap dalam iris Jung Kook menyalurkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

_**Jeongmal uriga idero heojindaneun ge gobina...  
**__(Kembali, maukah kau kembali? Kembali kepadaku...)__**  
Eum gobina...  
**__(Kembali kepadaku...)_

Jung Kook menghempaskan tangan Tae Hyung lalu menatap tajam _namja _itu. Para penonton yang melihat adegan itupun terlihat semakin antusias. Akting keduanya benar-benar patut diperhitungkan.

_**Naneun uriga idero mannandaneun ge do gobina...  
**__(Ku mohon berhenti, berhenti bertingkah seperti ini, semuanya berakhir...)_

Tae Hyung menghela nafas mengejar Jung Kook meraih bahu _namja _itu agar kembali menghadapnya.

_**Dasi geuttero oh non geudero oh dorawajwo..  
**__(Kembalilah seperti dulu.. oh bisakah? Oh kembalilah?)  
_

Jung Kook memalingkan wajahnya sejenak.

_**Ireojima neo ireondago dallajil geot eobtjanha...  
**__(Bertingkah seperti itu tidak akan mengubah apapun)_

Tae Hyung kembali menghela nafas. Salah satu sifat Jung Kook adalah keras kepala.

_**Dasi neagero oh geu jariro oh dorawajwo...  
**__(Kembali padaku oh.. ketempatku.. kembalilah...)_

Mata Jung Kook memicing tajam.

_**Irojima jebal geumanhaja da kkaeutnan iriya..  
**__(Ku mohon berhenti... berhenti berakting... semuanya sudah berakhir)_

Semua penonton berseru heboh. Mereka bertepuk tangan sejenak sebelum Tae Hyung kembali menyanyikan bagiannya.

_**Joheun yonghwareul bogo eumageul deutgo useuryo hedo  
**__(Aku menonton film, aku mendengarkan musik mencoba untuk tersenyum)  
__**Naeui gaseumi neoreul bullone nunmuri nago eum...  
**__(Hatiku memanggilmu dan aku mulai menangis...)_

Perasaan Jung Kook mulai melunak. Pandangannya sudah tidak setajam sebelumnya. Dia diam membiarkan Tae Hyung melakukan bagiannya.

_**Dasi hanbon niireumeul bullobojiman...  
**__(Aku memanggilmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya tetapi...)  
__**Chagaun ni dwitmoseubeun dedabi opgo...  
**__(Kau diam dan tidak menjawabku sama sekali...)_

Jung Kook melepaskan tangan Tae Hyung dari kedua bahunya dengan halus.

_**Jongmal aswipjiman urin do isang...  
**__(Ini memalukan, karena aku tidak berfikir kita bisa kembali...)__**  
Anin-ga bwa we gaji mallan mal bakke mot-he  
**__(Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa...)_

Tae Hyung mendesah frustasi.

_**Dasi geuttero oh non geudero oh dorawajwo..  
**__(Kembalilah seperti dulu.. oh bisakah? Oh kembalilah?)_

Jung Kook menggeleng.

_**Ireojima neo ireondago dallajil geot eobtjanha...  
**__(Bertingkah seperti itu tidak akan mengubah apapun)_

Tae Hyung mencoba mendekati Jung Kook kembali.

_**Dasi neagero oh geu jariro oh dorawajwo...  
**__(Kembali padaku oh.. ketempatku.. kembalilah...)_

Jung Kook menutup matanya kembali menggeleng. Dia melangkah semakin mundur saat Tae Hyung terus saja mencoba mendekatinya.

_**Irojima jebal geumanhaja da kkaeutnan iriya..  
**__(Ku mohon berhenti... berhenti berakting... semuanya sudah berakhir)_  
_**Kkeuntnan iriya...  
**__(Semuanya sudah berakhir...)_

Lampu panggung padam saat Jung Kook menutup matanya pertanda bahwa drama musikal yang mereka mainkan sudah berakhir. Jung Kook beranjak cepat meninggalkan panggung tidak ingin bergabung dengan yang lain. Dia tidak butuh tepuk tangan meriah seperti yang didengarnya saat ini. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan.

"Kookie? _Gwaenchana_? Aku tahu kau tidak berakting barusan."

Jung Kook menggeleng kemudian tersenyum lemah. Dia melepas busananya dan berganti pakaian. Jung Kook juga langsung membersihkan wajahnya dengan cepat ingin segera pulang. "Aku akan pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu besok."

Ji Min mengangguk paham. Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu pasti sedang memiliki masalah dengan Tae Hyung. "Hati-hati!"

Jung Kook tersenyum meraih tas ranselnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari ruang make-up. Dia berlari di koridor benar-benar ingin segera sampai dirumahnya menggunakan bus terakhir. Namun, langkah Jung Kook terhenti ketika sebuah tarikan memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai."

Jung Kook menutup matanya menahan emosinya. Jung Kook menghempaskan lengannya agar pegangan tangan Tae Hyung terlepas.

"Apanya yang belum selesai. Kita sudah berakhir Kim Tae Hyung."

Dan Tae Hyung hanya bisa berdiri mematung ditempatnya membiarkan Jung Kook pergi meninggalkannya.

**Oo~E.N.D~oo**

Ngeheheh maaf artinya mungkin ada yang salah, saya translate sendiri soalnya dapatnya yang bagus cuma bahasa inggrisnya doang. Jadi maaf saja kalau ini rancu. Okelah.. sampai ketemu drable selanjutnya..

Cr Song : Don't Go – Junsu 2PM ft. Lim Jung Hee (Ost Dream High)


	3. Aku Tak Sanggup Lagi

**Title : Aku Tak Sanggup Lagi**

**Cast : VKook**

**Genre : Shonen –Ai, BoysxBoys, Hurt for song.**

**Author : TanpaNama52**

**ooOOoo**

**Recommended Song : Aku Tak Sanggup Lagi – ST 12**

**ooOOoo**

Jung Kook menghindar...

Dia benar-benar menghindar dari Tae Hyung. Beberapa kali _namja _itu hendak berbicara dengannya namun Jung Kook langsung menghindar, dan untungnya di bantu oleh tugas mendadak sang ketua osis.

Ji Min sebagai sahabat terdekatnya pun selalu bertanya padanya, padahal ia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau hubungannya dengan ketua osis sudah berakhir. _Alasannya_, karena ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _namja _yang super sibuk.

"Jeon Jung Kook –_sshi_?"

Jung Kook mengerjap, menunjuk dirinya saat kakak kelas yang dikenalnya sebagai penyiar radio sekolah telihat tergesah-gesah menghampirinya. "Saya, _sunbenim_?" Jung Kook menyakinkan. Jujur, saja penyiar yang bernama Kim Seok Jin ini adalah idolanya.

"_Nde_, aku sedang terburu-buru. Tetapi, bertemu denganmu di sini. Jadi, aku akan mengatakannya. Aku ingin meminta kau menjadi bintang tamu di acara radio nanti siang. Aku mendengar kau mempunyai suara yang sangat bagus dan juga berprestasi di kelas. Aku mohon kau mau?" Jung Kook menganga kecil melihat sang kakak kelas memohon didepannya. Idolanya memohon. Bagaimana bisa ia menolaknya.

"_Nde_. Tentu saja aku bisa."

Seok Jin tersenyum lebar kemudian berlalu cepat dari hadapan Jung Kook. Dia memang sedang terburu-buru untuk mengejar salah satu temannya yang sudah lebih dulu ke kantin.

**oooOOOooo**

"_**Okay. Selamat siang semua. Bertemu kembali dengan saya Kim Seok Jin di berita radio siang ini. Hari saya kedatangan tamu dari salah satu siswa berprestasi di tingkat dua. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan untuk Jeon Jung Kook."**_

Tae Hyung yang sedang berada di ruangannya langsung menghentikan jemarinya menulis. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap _speaker _yang terpasang di dalam ruangannya.

"_**Annyeong haseyo. Jeon Jung Kook imnida. Selamat siang semua."**_

Tae Hyung menghela nafas, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara lembut itu.

"_**WOOW, Uri Jung Kook benar-benar imut. Aku yakin saat kalian melihatnya sekarang kalian pasti akan terpesona melihatnya." **_

Tae Hyung mengerinyit tidak suka. Keimutan Jung Kook itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"_**Hahahhaha. Benarkah? Gamsa hamnida."**_

"_**Baiklah. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana cara supaya kau bisa menjadi siswa yang berprestasi? Padahal di jaman sekarang banyak remaja yang lebih menyukai bermain daripada belajar."**_

"_**Itu. Aku memulai semuanya dengan menyukainya lebih dulu. Setelah aku menyukainya pasti semua pelajaran akan bisa masuk kedalam otakku dengan mudah."**_

Tae Hyung tersenyum. _"Saat itu aku bahkan belum tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu tapi kau sudah masuk ke dalam pikiranku dan tidak mau pergi lagi."_Batinnya mengingat saat pertama kali ia melihat Jung Kook.

"_**Wahhh. Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang yang istemewa?"**_

DEG'

DEG'

Tae Hyung menelan ludah. Ia berharap Jung Kook mengatakan kalau ada dan itu adalah dirinya. Namun, jawaban Jung Kook seolah meremas-remas hatinya kembali.

"_**Dulu mungkin iya, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada. Aku sedang tidak memilkinya**_**." **

_**Seok Jin tersenyum mengangguk-ngangguk. "Nah sekarang maukah kau menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang yang mungkin sudah kau temui atau belum di luar sana."**_

_**Jung Kook mengela nafas sejenak, ia mulai bersiap dengan lagunya.**_

_**~~Play Music ~~**_

_**Cinta yang tak dapat aku nikmati...**_

_**Memendam seribu bayang tak pasti...**_

_**Kesungguhan sudah tak nampak lagi...**_

_**Ku takkan bisa jalani...**_

Tae Hyung tertegun di tempatnya. Lagu ini untukknya. Sayangnya bukan lagu romantis seperti festival beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ini lagu menyakitkan dan sukses menohok hatinya terus menerus.

_**Memeluk bintang yang indah tak dapat...**_

_**Hanya mampu sebatas menatapi...**_

_**Ketidak sepahaman menghalangi...**_

_**Aku tak sanggup bila terus begini...**_

Ji Min yang berada di ruang musik bersama teman-temannya yang lain langsung beranjak menuju gedung senior. Ia berlari sepanjang koridor ingin segera menemui sahabatnya itu.

_**Aku tak tahan lagi, aku tak sanggup lagi...**_

_**Mengertikan dirimu, mengertikan cintamu...**_

_**Aku t'lah bosan lagi, aku tak mau lagi...**_

_**Mengertikan dirimu, mengertikan cintamu...**_

Jung Kook membuka matanya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lirik lagunya. Kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Tae Hyung berputar bagaikan kaset rusak di kepalanya.

_**Hati yang tak dapat bisa mengerti...**_

_**Terpaksa kunikmati semua itu...**_

_**Redamkan rasa jiwa yang tak pernah bisa...**_

_**Mengartikan arti besar cintaku...**_

Tae Hyung menghempaskan pulpennya meraih jas sekolahnya kemudian beranjak dari ruang osis menuju gedung tingkat tiga tempat dimana Jung Kook berada.

_**Aku tak tahan lagi, aku tak sanggup lagi...**_

_**Mengertikan dirimu, mengertikan cintamu...**_

_**Aku t'lah bosan lagi, aku tak mau lagi...**_

_**Mengertikan dirimu, mengertikan cintamu...**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tak sanggup lagi... Ho.. ho.. ho...**_

Seok Jin bertepuk tangan setelah Jung Kook menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu memeluk Jung Kook dengan gemas. Sementara itu Jung Kook hanya bisa tersenyum masam, untung saja air matanya tidak keluar di depan Seok Jin.

"_**Baiklah. Itulah lagu yang sangat menyentuh untuk kalian yang sedang mengalami putus cinta. Atas semua perhatian kalian, saya Kim Seok Jin mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih juga untuk hobaeku yang sangat imut, Jeon Jung Kook. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Have a nice day guys."**_

GREP...

Saat Jung Kook keluar dari ruang siaran radio sekolah, dirinya langsung di tarik kedalam sebuah pelukan. "Kau.. Kau bisa menangis di depanku. Lupakan saja Kim Tae Hyung yang brengsek itu!" Jung Kook tersenyum lirih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ji Min.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Tae Hyung hanya bisa mendesah frustasi. Ia terlambat. Seharusnya, ia yang sandaran Jung Kook saat ini. Tetapi apa itu berlaku jika pelaku yang membuat Jung Kook menangis dan butuh sandaran adalah dirinya sendiri.

_Oh tidak! Ia tidak sanggup seperti ini terus. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu._

_E.N.D_

Saya tahu pertanyaan kalian, dari sekian banyaknya lagu galau indonesia kenapa ini yang menjadi pilihan saya. Abisnya saya adalah penggemar lagu-lagu ST 12 dari jaman dulu sih, artinya ituloh err _sesuatu _buat saya pribadi. Terlepas dari tampangnya yang mungkin pas-pasan daripada yang band-band yang lain, tetapi jujur saya sangat prefer lagu-lagu galaunya ST 12 yang menyentuh hati saya.

Ini terinspirasi ketika saya membuka folder lama dan mendengarkan koleksi lagu-lagu lama ST 12, padahal saya sedang mengetik lanjutan Love, Love, Love untuk hari senin. Tapi nggak apa-apalah. Soalnya saya suka sih lagunya #plakk

Okelah, ini masih tentang kegalauan Jung Kook. Nanti next drabble depan baru kegalauan dari Tae Hyung. Saya sudah dapat lagunya, tinggal cari waktu yang tepat ajah buat nulisnya.

Last, wanna review?

Cr Song : Aku Tak Sanggup Lagi – ST 12


End file.
